


Is it wrong loving you?

by VanessaGirl286



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Growing Up Together, Jasper dies in the first chapter, M/M, Max (Camp Camp) Has a Crush, Maxvey, Maxvid - Freeform, Yandere, Yandere max, ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaGirl286/pseuds/VanessaGirl286
Summary: Max meets Davey and Jasper in camp and gets a crush on Davey.They'll grow up together and he'll do anything to protect him.Even if it means that David will never love him back.~~~~~Max is a yandere, but not a crazy one.He just wants to protect David.No matter what.





	1. Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so be ready for mistakes.  
> It's not a very violent fanfiction.  
> When people die, than it will be a "normal" death.  
> Max isn't psychopath in this fanfic. More like a over protective crush.  
> I don't know.  
> Have fun!

~Davey's pov~

Aaahhhhhh Camp Campbell! Full of Activities from different Camps with alot of fun!

Well that's how I see it now after winning the sparrow. I used to think that is lame and that everyone are bunch of _excuse my language_ squares. Max hated it too, well I think he doesn't anymore. He is way more annoyed about the camp then trying to escape. But Jasper hates it now and I don't understand _why_. He was the one who tried to make me and Max like the Camp and now he's hating it.

Well, sure he fell of a cliff and got attacked by a bear but he should have tried to be more positive about the situation! ...Right? Well that's what Max thinks. He said I already am brave enough to go out there with him and Mr. Campell to find Jasper without getting in trouble, so he owes us, right? Right.

Max is a good friend! And he is way more mature than the rest of us. Maybe because he likes to drink coffee? I've tried it once and it tastes awful. But Max would _never_ lie to me. I don't why, but I can feel it in my guts that he never would.

Since the first day we met actually.

2 Years ago in the camp Jasper dragged me out of our tent to the bus, because he wanted to greet the new campers. He was very excited back then and greeted everyone as "the best camper". Everyone liked him and he had many friends. Unlike me...

But there was one kid from the newbies that didn't looked very happy to be here. It was him ~~well it's _still_ him~~, a angry kid that hates everyone and everything.

When I saw him, I felt... relieve.

I was relieved to know I wasn't the only one who hated this place. Jasper was my only friend, but he didn't feel the same. He didn't understand, because he was loved by everyone, not like me...

But Max did. So I got courage to talk to him!

Which ended up getting ignored and told to leave him alone. I kept trying though!

Until one day we got lost in the woods at night with no one around us. It was very scary, but not for me! I could handle that! We went to a a empty cage and stayed there for the night.

That's when we started to be friends.

We finally had a conversation and we found out that we have many things in common!

They found us the next day and I told Jasper what happened and introduced Max to him.

And now we're a trio! Awesome right!?

I first thought Max wouldn't be my friend anymore after I told him that I like the camp, but he was very happy for me! But Jasper on the other hand...

He got angry and upset about it, but he is still a good friend. I know him my whole life! He would get over it and then we three can enjoy the camp together! Right?

~Jasper's pov~

Davey is the worst. Well not the worst, but he is very annoying since he won the sparrow. I tried everything to make him enjoy the camp and only NOW after watching me falling to a cliff and getting attacked by bears, does he like it now! I literally almost died. It was terrifying!

Of course I'm happy for him, but I can't see the camp the same anymore. Especially Mr. Campbell. He didn't care at all and he has no idea what he's doing and Max knows that too.

I asked him how we should tell Davey. He needs to realize how bad Mr. Cambell is and Max agrees wih me, but he only said to never leave Davey alone with Mr. Cambell. Or anyone at all.

Max is...strange.

He's a good kid, but something about him is very odd. He can be nice if he wants and his getting along with Davey very well than with the other campers and well, _me_. We're friends, we hang out, talk about things, but he likes to be with Davey more. He seems very attached to him. I teased him about it once and expected him to be angry and swear at me, but not the scary ice cold look and that punch in my face. My nose was bleeding for a week. He apologized for it _~~which was nice~~_ , but I still can't get over that look he made. As if he was about to kill me...

I wanted to talk about it with Davey, but he's always with him. Where ever Davey goes is he following behind. Like a lost puppy. He agrees whatever Davey says and _almost_ never complains.

It's really difficult to be alone with Davey now and it's bothering me. Maybe he's just looking for attention. Davey is giving all his attention to him after all and does adventures, sleepovers and all funny stuff without me...

He looks happier too...

Dang it...

At least the Camp is about to close. Well if we don't find Mr. Campbell's Idea Files. Thanks to Davey we have to go to regular Island to find it in his summer house.

I better take a camera with me. Maybe I'll finally find something to shut the camp down for good, before Davey and Max find the files.

~Max's pov~

Where the fuck are those stupid files!? This fucking mansion is huge and is filled with many useless stuff. As much it annoys me and really want to leave this Island, I do want to help Davey. He is trying hard to get Cameron's attention. I know how it feels, but that fucker doesn't deserve someone special like him. No one does. He's way too nice and caring. But I will support him. He needs it.

But things would be alot easier if Jasper would move his ass and help. I don't understand why he had to come along with me and Davey. We can do it on our own and he can wait at camp to shut it down. I never really liked him and I don't like it either when he is with Davey. Or anyone at this point. I don't know why, but it makes angry. Jealousy maybe? Anyways I don't think we will be able to find the Files, but it's worth a shot. I only can see Davey at camp. If we don't find it soon, I'll never see Davey again.

**_I need him._ **

Luckily Jasper found it by punching the desk. Heh. Get fucked Jasper.

And now they are arguing about the files. _Why?_

Doesn't jasper _want_ to see Davey again? Yes the Camp sucks, but it's worth going if Davey is there. He is making it so much better and do I dear to say even fun. If it closes we'll never meet again. My parents won't let me and Davey's parents are any better either. _He told me._ Doesn't he get that?

I'm fucking pissed, but we need to get to the boat to leave this fucking Island and save the camp for Davey's sake.

"shut the fuck up both of you and let's leave."

I left while dragging Davey's arm ~~_gently_~~ with the files and walked to the boat. Jasper can stay here if he doesn't want to help Davey. That's fine for me. But of course he followed us. Davey got really excited and started blabbling how proud Cameron will be for finding the files.

I like to listen to his babbling. He always shines in pure happiness and it's a bit cute.

...

Okay maybe it's _very_ cute.

He has one of the most adorables smiles too! It always makes my heart skip a beat. I want to see this smile everyday in my life. I know that since I saw it the day in the cave. I'm going to protect him. I'm going to protect that adorable smile. The beautiful eyes. That cute face.

 _All_ of it. I'm going to protect all of it.

**_No matter what it takes._ **

Davey let go of my grip and looks behind worriedly. I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice that Jasper wasn't behind us anymore. Davey runs into the woods and leaves the path that we're supposed to stay.

Fuck! Where the fuck are you going!?

I ran after Davey and found him infront of a cave with a wood sign written

"SECRET CAVERN TO INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE --I MEAN-- VENEMOUS CRABS? YEAH. TED READ THAT BACK TO ME."

Wow. What a loser.

Oh and Jasper is there too.

Looking all smug. That little shit.

Davey tried to stop him, but it's not working. Jasper has a point. Cameron IS using him, but I'm still here and I will protect him. I'm still working on a plan to get rid of Cameron, but still let the camp work.

Jasper said that Davey isn't a friend for not trying to help him to get rid of Cameron.

**_How dare you?_ **

He hated the camp from the start and you never cared about it. You only wanted him to enjoy it and now he finally does. But now he's selfish for liking camp?

**_Who the fuck do you think you are?_ **

**_Davey is the best thing that will ever happen to you and that's how you talk to him?_ **

Davey ran of to the boat to tell Cameron on Jasper. I'm fucking pissed.

"Go back Max. Davey **needs** you." He said annoyed.

_Yeah. He needs **ME**. Not you. _

He turned his back and before I knew it, ** _I pushed him._**

I watched Jasper gasp before falling down the stairs. Slowly. Falling into the darkness. I didn't know there were so many stairs. It was so dark. Finally there was a sound of something hitting on the floor and then silence.

"MAX! Are you comming?"

Screamed Davey from a far. davey's voice startled me and unfroze me from my spot.

_Fuck. If he sees this..._

"I-i'll... be right there! Just wait a minute!"

Damn it! What do I do!?

I quickly went down the stairs and found alot of expensive stuff that Cameron tried to hide and Jaspers broken body.

Is he alive? I kneeled down and put my ear close to his mouth, to feel if he's breathing.

_He is. But it's weak._

He could survive. I look at the TNT that's sitting in the corner of the cave.

He might hurt Davey again.

Or worse **_take him from me._**

I took the lantern and put it next to the TNT.

Maybe if I'm fast enough to run to the boat and get Davey far away from the Island...

_Maybe he won't notice the explosion._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The boad isn't that far away. I can make it and if davey hears it, I always could come up with something. Yeah. I can do it.

I got myself ready and light up the dynamite and run up the stairs quickly as possible.

After finally arriving outside of the cave and pushing a confused Davey inside the boat and start roading, did I let myself take a breath.

"What happened?? What's with the hurry??"

Davey looks at Max with worried face and confused tone. _He's adorable._

"Nothing much. Jasper said he wanted to be left alone or else he'll punch me."

I said that casually, but in the inside I wanted to puch _myself_. That's the best lie I could come up with? _seriously?_

"Oh."

Davey looked at me shocked and then sad to the ground. _Oh no._

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make him hate you too. I just wanted to help Mr. Campbell...

I'm sorry that I dragged you into this."

He said with a quiet tone and almost in tears. **_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO_**

"It's not your fault!" I said panicking.

Davey looked at me suprised with big eyes.

"But it is! If it wasn't for me he still would be your friend! I didn't mean to break your friendship with Jasper!" protested Davey, looking sad again.

"No it's not! I don't want to be his friend anyway. I want to be _your_ friend! _I like **you!**_ " I sceamed from frustration and shut up as quickly as I said it.

**_SHIT_ **

My entire face turned red and Davey is looking at me with his adorable cute eyes and flushed face. _So fucking adorable._

He stayed quiet for a moment and then smiled at me cutely.

"Aaaawwww Max. I like you too!" He said happily with his beautiful voice.

I was shocked.

".... really?" I asked him shyly. I couldn't help it, but hearing it made me very happy.

"Of course!" He answered with the same cute happy voice.

"You're my _best friend!_ " and that sentence ruined everything.

Oh.

Right.

A friend.

I... totally forgot Davey likes me as a friend. As what else should he see me? I'm a nobody.

But...

He just said I'm his best friend. I'm suprisingly happy about it, but still a bit hurt.

Being his friend is enough though. I will never be something more for him than that, but that's okay. I still want to be by his side and that's okay.

I smiled softly.

"You're my best friend too, David."

~to be continued~ ~~_maybe_~~


	2. Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years later after camp (because I can).  
> Oh and some flirting and little back stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad english!!

~Max pov~

It‘s been 6 years since then.

Me and David stayed best friends and we go to the same school together.

David didn’t really change. He's still the adorable innocent dork, that always smiles even on rainy days.

But he still let himself get used from people, but that's okay.

**_Because I'm here to protect him._ **

But not the same way with Jasper! Hell no. I just have a friendly conversation with them and beat the shit out of David's bullies.

_It's not worth killing them, if I can just talk to them to stay the fuck away from David._

Oh yeah, about Jasper.

Getting away with it was way easier than I though. Cameron told us that Jasper's parents picked him up earlier from camp. I totally forgot that this bastard would do anything to get away with things. If someone found out that a camper died, that would mean his career is over and his ass end up in jail.

Of course David believed him and got sad. He cried many nights when he though I couldn't hear him, but I did.

I really feel bad about it. It's my fault he's gone, but I can't tell him that and it's better if he still thinks he's alive then dead.

_**That would destroy him.** _

I always made sure to cheer him up. Either by giving him gifts or just doing silly things to make him laugh.

It helped and slowly his happy adorable smile came back.

I never thought that we would see each other again OUTSIDE of the camp. The moment he told me his adress when we met in our first day in a new school, I moved out as fast as I could. I'm his neighbor now and living on my own and I have job as a seller, but that's okay. It's more than okay. It's a _blessing_.

David kept staying over, because of his shitty parents. I don't blame him. Most of his stuff is in my house. Hell he's moving into my house bit by bit. He even told me that he wants to live with me!

_I'm very happy. I can't wait for that day to come._

I stood up and went to my room that I'm sharing with David, who is sleeping on a matress. I don't have much money to buy furniture with how little money I'm earning and with that rent it's a pain in the ass.

He's still sleeping peacefully like a beautiful angel. I gently shook his arm.

“ _Daviiiid~_ ” I whispered to him softly. David only snores as a response.

“Wake up!“ I tried again, but a bit louder. He didn't even move.

Okay that's it.

I bite his neck on his sensitive spot that only I know about.

Davids eyes shoot wide open and shrieked. He fell on the otherside of the bed.

“Good fucking morning.” I said chuckling. David groans and stood up and sit on the bed.

“Morning Max. Did you really have to bite me _again_?” He asked blushing and put his hand on the place I bitten him.

“You refused to wake up and besides…” I leaned myself closer to his face and wisper to next to his ear.

“ _…we both know how much you like it.~_ ” I said smirking. David has many weak spots, but that spot is the sensitive from them all and puberty didn't help him either. _Man I love that spot._

David's face turned completely red. _So cute._

“Stop teasing me like that!“ he said trying to be angry at me and looked away pouting. _So **fucking** cute. _

“Aaaawwww. Are you pouting you big baby poo?” I asked teasingly. He gave me a annoyed look.

“Don’t treat me like a baby Max! We have the same age.” He stood up & took his clothes to change.

He took off his shirt and…

_Damn._

Even though David isn't the muscular one, he sure is very strong. I looked at him transfixed. He lookes very hot.

_Too hot._

David turned around. He was about to say something, but started panicking the moment he saw me.

“Max your nose is bleeding!”

What?

I touched my nose and as confirmed it is bleeding. David hurriedly gave me a napkin to clean up my nose.

Did I just nose bleed by watching David taking his shirt off?

“Sorry about that. You're way too hot for me.~”

David blushed even more.

“Thank you, but flirting with me won't help you to make me forgive you.” He finished changing and went to the kitchen.

Ever since I told him that I like him in camp, I started to flirt with him. At first it was only small compliments. ”you look nice today“ or “You have a very nice shirt” that kind of shit till puberty hit me **_hard._** Now I'm always flirting. _Literally._ I can't stop tell him how handsome he is or to give comments about his sexy body.

I've been doing that since I'm 14 and he still blushes like he was caught watching porn. But he did get used to it. He never told me that, but I know him long enough to know when he's pretending and when not.

“We only have milk, cereal and bread. What would you like for breakfast?” He asked looking disappointed to the milk.

“Whatever we have Davey” I said humming. David looked at me and smiled shyly.

“Why do you still call me that? That nickname is very old.”

“Because I want to. But if you really don't want me to, I'll stop. You just have to tell me” I said sitting on the kitchen table. David let out a sigh of relieve.

“Please do. I feel like a 4 years old when you keep calling me that.”

“ppffft“ I laughed. I looked him in the eyes.

“Then what about hotstuff?~” He started blushing again.

“That sound like we're dating! What would the people think in public??“ He asked panicking. I looked at him seriously.

“I don't give a shit about them. They can think whatever the fuck they want.” I stood up.

“It was only an idea anyway.” And left the kitchen.

~David’s pov~

I made breakfast for me and Max and put it on the table.

Max and his jokes. It's not that I don't like it, it really flatters me! Even though Max never really talks to someone in school or anywhere else and always gets himself in trouble, he sure is very popular.

I still can remember at six grade that his locker was full of romantic gifts and especially valentines day! Even his desk was full with roses and letters from secret admirres. Every year on valentines day I only get one admirer. It's always the same: a rose with a letter with no signature. Every year something else is written in that letter. Last year it said “Your smile alone shines brighter than any kind of light in my life.” I kept the letters. I really wanted to know who wrote those beautiful letters for me. But after years studying the letters and the people around me I found out very early that the letters are from Max. I haven’t asked him yet, but I‘m sure it's him! I know his writting by now. I know he did it to cheer me up, he's a good friend after all.

He really gets loved from everyone, but he never cared. Not like Jasper. Hell, he thrown all the gifts away in the same day, but never mine small excuse of bought chocolate that fell on the mud. I still can remember that look of happiness he made. The chocolate was _awful_ , covered in dirt and rain. But he ATE it! He ate the whole thing!

I'm still very happy about it,

But…

I'm blocking his way for true happiness…

He could have a girlfriend by now if it wasn't for me. He always wants to spend time with me and it worries me. I don't deserve his attention, but I'm not stopping him either.

“Max! Breakfast is ready!” I called him from the dinning room. Max’s head popped out of the bathroom.

“You made breakfast for me too hotstuff?” he asked smirking. _T-that flirt._

“Don’t call me that” I told him looking away shyly. I'm blushing, aren't I?

“Whatever you say cutie~” he said and sat infront of me. I huffed annoyed.

“Why are you allowed to give me a nickname, but I can't give you one??” I asked. He looked at me suprised and then smiled.

“Do you have one?” he asked interested. I though for a moment. I looked at his fluffy hair. _Fluffy…_

“Fluff?” I said. He almost spit out his milk.

“What?”

“Fluff.” I repeat more confident. He stared at me like I had horns on my head.

_“Why?”_

“Because your hair is very fluffy!” I said cheerfully. It suits him! He might be mean, but he's actually a softy and so is his hair!

Max kept starring at me and looking for a “it’s a joke” on my face. After not finding it he chuckled.

“Alright. Fluff it is then. _But_.” He said beeing serious again.

“I get to call you hotstuff.” I blushed and swallowed. Is this sacrifice worth it? I looked at him, that a-hole was smirking at me with his look at victory.

_Oh hell it is._

“Deal!” I said loud and determined. Max looked a bit taken a back from my out burst, but soon found his composter again. He smirked.

_“Deal.”_

~to be continued~


End file.
